


Should I be scared?

by Kanene_yaaay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazilian Folklore, Brief mention of Jaci, Fire, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Oneshot, Slavery, This happens on Brazil Colony period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: “You aren’t scared.”“Should I?” The boy looked at him wary, as if he had been taught to expect an attack at any moment.They stared at each other for a long time. An owl screeched in somewhere near, being quickly answered by an ocelot.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Should I be scared?

**Author's Note:**

> Context - Brazil, slavery, around 1500 - 1800 (Sugar Cane Period)
> 
> Curupira - Protector of Brazil’s flora and fauna, according to the Folklore
> 
> Jaci - In the Folklore is the Moon Godness, protector of the flora, lovers and reproduction.
> 
> Hope you like it! My dear friend on Tumblr asked for a quick original oneshot and this appeared from nowhere, what a coincidence, am I right? :D)/

His face got illuminated by the sudden fire, the dark skin shining under the yellow, reddish orange light mixed with the silver shine of Jaci who gleammed silently, calmly in her gloom dress all the way - meters and meters and even more meters - across the ugly field filled by the atrocious plantation impregnated by the smell of death. Curupira slightly tipped his head to the side when the eyes didn’t passed by his form, as it always happened, and instead focused on him.

“Are you seeing me?”

“Yes, shouldn’t I?”

It was a human, speaking the language of humans, however not the same one of humans Curupira used to know. But it was still a human, so the being was fated to understand him.

“No, at least not anymore.” Curupira frowed, his flames restlessly cracking in confusion. “No human should be able to see me now.”

“Oh! That is okay then. I’m not a human.”

“You look like a human to me.” The being looked at him wary, as if expected an attack at any moment.

The boy shrugged. “They say I’m a slave.” 

“Hm. Right.” Curupira haven’t heard about this before. Not that he cared that much, if it wasn’t the killers of his protected and destroyers of his territory then he was already satisfied. 

The silence bathed them, the boy penetrating even farther in the rest of the smaller, dense forest. 

“You aren’t scared.” 

“Should I?” The boy looked at him wary, as if he had been taught to expect an attack at any moment.

They stared at each other for a long time. An owl screeched in somewhere near, being quickly answered by an ocelot.

“No. ** _You_** shouldn’t.”

Curupira got up, his flames dancing hypnotically in the air, his form almost in some way disappearing between the leaves and trunks. The other suddenly understood.

“Let’s go?”

The boy smiled in relief. 

“Okay.”

And then, amidst the owls screenching and ocelots howling, they disappered.

**Author's Note:**

> <333 Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed to read this as much I liked to write!! It was a very interesting thing -w-)


End file.
